Inner Demons
by SuperPsychoNutcase
Summary: Hermione discovers her true nature in the cruelest way possible and gains an undead father at only the age of six. Fearing persecution for being nothing more than what she is, she does her best to hide it. What will happen when the truth comes out?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This ff has elements of many stories like Fairy Tail, Elfin Lied, and a few others. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it ain't mine.

" _Diclonia"_

" _Cadenza"_

"Arana"

" _ **Serena"**_

 _*Hermione's thoughts*_

* * *

Chapter 1

My Inner Demons are the Only Friends I Need

When I first read my Hogwarts letter, I had thought that all my problems were solved. All of a sudden, everything was explained! The odd occurrences, the strange creatures no else could see, the unease other children felt around me. It all added up! I never fit in because I wasn't one of them! I was a witch! And I had been accepted into a school that would help me gain control of my magic amongst other children just like me! Maybe I could finally have friends that understood me! Finally, I would belong.

Boy, was a I naive.

Crying in a bathroom stall was not how I planned to spend my Halloween night, but the wretched Weasel seemed to have a talent for foiling my plans. Plans for friendship, plans for acceptance. Plans for just belonging.

And he wasn't the only one. Oh no. Apparently, I had committed some great wrong in a past life for surely every damn child here wouldn't be rejecting me on sight if that weren't the fucking case! I didn't give a rat's ass that those vile, inbreds of Slytherin didn't like me. Their ignorance of their true past was amusing to me. I could even understand Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's distance. I wasn't of their House and tended flaunt my knowledge for the teachers (the ones that appreciate it, anyway), therefore, earning my House more points. It was the fucking morons of my own bloody House I found insulting.

Just what was their fucking problem? I studied harder than the bloody fifth years and up. I answered every question I could. Every spell, every charm, every potion recipe given I executed with perfection. I had stopped waving my hand in Potions after realizing Professor Snape's distaste of my book smarts on day one. From all but him, the teachers had awarded me more points than all of the Gryffindor first years, and I'll bet second years, combined! No, I didn't join in silly conversations about makeup or accessories or a town we can't visit until third year, but I was more than willing to talk about classes and even help improve my Housemates' grades and performance.

So what is the fucking deal?!

" _The deal, my dear, is that you are a striking tiger trying to blend in with the house cats. The moon trying to pass as a star. A peregrine falcon, the quintessence of speed and agility, flying with mallard ducks. You are trying to fit in where you do not belong."_

"Shut up, Diclonia." I sniffed and wiped my tears away only for more to take their place. Gods, I hated angry tears.

Angry tears means you care too much. I don't want to care at all.

I thought that these kids were like me. I may not come from magical parents, but I couldn't help that. It shouldn't even matter! I have magic and I use it flawlessly! Professor McGonagall even offered to speak to Headmaster Dumbledore about bumping me up a year or two, but I turned it down. I wanted another chance to befriend my classmates.

" _Diclonia is right, darling. You're intelligence and maturity is that of an adult. There is no shame to be found in that."_

"Too true, Cadenza. Hermione dear really should accept the Lady's offer."

" _ **Focus on your studies, little Mia. True friends will come later."**_

I groaned into my hands. "Perhaps I could fit in better if I didn't have four other voices in my head arguing all the time."

" _We don't argue. We debate over the best course of action for us."_

I snorted humorlessly. "I see why Take Over Mages choose mindless animals over chatty beings. The ones that think don't stop talking."

" _ **Thanks to those in power, we only know of so few. Who knows. Maybe there was another Take Over Mage that absorbed intelligent beings, too. Maybe those are the ones that were forgotten for being mad.**_ **"**

"Thank you, Serena. You always know how to make me feel worse." I sniffled.

" _Come now, darling. It could be far worse. At least your teachers appreciate your mind and drive to succeed. I guarantee you they don't see that in children very often."_

"Right on, Cadenza. You see, Hermione? You do have friends. They're just older, more experienced and witty, have paying careers, and you can't truly spend time with them as you would with children your own age. Good thing you hate slumber parties."

" _Mia, the Ronald Weasley is a sad excuse for both a boy and wizard. He's not nearly as talented as you are and that intimidates him. He grew up in a home of magic while you supposedly didn't. According to purebloods, you should be scrambling to keep up, just barely maintaining your grades and begging for guidance. Instead, you have put even those self-declared Sacred Twenty-Eight offspring to shame with your brilliance. Weasley and others like him figure that if they cannot best you with grade or skill, then they will strike you down and kick you repeatedly until you rise no longer. Do not give them the satisfaction of seeing you broken. Do not ever let those simpletons see that their words hurt. Now you are going to dry your insufferable tears, march into Professor McGonagall's office and tell her that you would love to take more challenging classes!"_

I took a deep breath. "You're right. Who needs those stupid, hormone-laden prats when I have you girls?

" _You may consider us friends, my dear, but one day you will want companionship that we cannot provide. One day, you will desire a partner that will challenge and love you for who you are; buck teeth and all."_

I harrumphed in self-disdain. Of course the succubus would bring up... that topic. "And what man would want to put up with an 'insufferable know-it-all' like me?"

" _Well, that 'greasy git' of yours does have a fine a…"_

I put a stop to that immediately. "Please leave my teacher's backside out of this, Cadenza. Besides, he's much too old and I believe he'd sooner poison me than entertain a crush. Many have theorized that he's either asexual or gets off on handing out homework."

" _Darling, Professor Snape is many things; asexual is not one of them. He has desires. I can taste it and it is like the sweetest wine. Nothing tastes better than repressed sexuality. It makes it that much easier to…"_

"Okay! On to anything else but my Professor's love life, I might as well go see McGonagall tonight and talk to her about advancing. It's a bit late in the semester, but I think she'll make an exception for us."

"If not, there is always next year."

" _ **You'd be better off waiting until next year, anyway, in my opinion. First year will help you settle into life at Hogwarts and then you can begin blowing those bigots away with your astounding study and memorization skills."**_

"That's the plan. But like the muggle world, knowledge means nothing if you don't put it to use properly. I need more than good grades to impress. I need to study more advanced spells and perform them perfectly."

" _We, and your father of course, are behind you all the way. Let's show those tasteless peers of yours what it means to be a real witch!"_

" _What's that smell?"_

I pulled back at the seemingly random question. "What smell? I don't smell anything."

"Actually, I smell it too."

" _ **Lilith's tits! That is rancid! It smells like a month-old corpse was cut open and used as a toilet by a man on a strict diet of Thai food and finally took a laxative after being constipated for a week!"**_

I sniffed the air, but my nose was still a little stuffy from my crying session. "Guys, I really can't sme… Merlin, Morgana, and Circe! What the fuck is that?!" I covered my nose, trying to filter out the horrid scent that filled the air.

" _That, my dear, smells like a troll."_

Father told me about trolls. What I retained from our studies was that they were incredibly stupid and relied on their size and brute strength. They have thick skin, but could be easily taken out if you know where to hit. However, I focused on the stupid. "That's ridiculous. What would a troll be doing wandering around in a castle? How would it have gotten inside? It's not like Hogwarts doesn't have multi-layered wards and doors to keep things like trolls out."

"Yes. How indeed did a troll find its way into the castle?"

It was then that I realized that the floor was quaking. Each shake lasted no longer than a moment, and occurred within three seconds of each other. Every quake was growing stronger. That could only mean one thing… "I think it's coming this way."

" _Remain calm. Don't make any noise. It's highly unlikely the troll will try to wedge its way through the door. Once it passes, you can use Serena's form to escape and alert the nearest teacher. Or we could take care of it ourselves."_

I nearly opened my mouth, but shut it quickly upon realizing that would attract attention. _*Absolutely not! A Vampire's daughter and Take Over Mage or not, I am still a first year. A first year couldn't possibly take on a troll by themselves and live!*_

" _Perhaps not, but I'll bet even Potion Master Snape has acknowledged that you aren't a normal firstie."_

I shook my head. _*No. I can't risk exposure. Take Over Mages are barely seen as human. Imagine what people would think if they knew I didn't choose cats as my beast.*_

The shaking, and stench, grew stronger. I crawled beneath the stall dividers and made my way to the corner furthest from the door. I didn't bother performing a Full-Body Take Over, anyone who knew demonic energy would know immediately there was a demon in the school and raise the alarm, but I did borrow Arana's incredible stealth. Curled up in the corner between the wall and toilet allowed me some cover. Slowly, I leaned forward, praying that the floors were clean enough, to peer beneath the door. Just as I spotted the entrance, a pair of enormous, two-toed feet stepped into view and stopped.

" _ **Well, aren't we lucky today."**_

 _*Oh gods!*_ The stench was nearly unbearable now. _*Do you think it smelled me?*_

"Impossible. If you'll remember, a trolls sense of smell isn't so great. They're hearing, on the other hand…"

" _It probably heard you and came to investigate. My question is how it managed to get to the first floor girl's lavatory without being spotted. They aren't exactly stealthy."_

" _ **It doesn't matter why it's here. What matters is getting out of here alive and untouched or at least alerting the staff without letting on that Hermione can utilize demonic energy."**_

" _Quite right, Serena. Mia, do you remember that book you read not too long ago. The one about glamours and illusions? Why don't you make one of a human and sneak past it while it's distracted. The door is still open, so you won't make too much noise."_

I nodded silently in agreement with the plan. Good thing I practised that illusion spell, though I've never tried anything bigger than a cat.

But, of course, Wonder Boy and his redhaired flunkie came to ruin the day! The door was slammed shut and the sound of something scraping along the surface signalled that the one and only exit was barricaded from the outside. The two boys happily exclaimed that they caught the troll and ran off soon after to fetch the headmaster, their rushed footsteps steadily growing quieter the further they went.

The troll had heard the door slamming and became very aggressive, breaking the stalls with his club.

"Those boys are starting to look rather tasty."

" _We'll deal with them later. For now, we have no choice but to stand and fight."_

But I didn't hear her. All I could think of was the fact that I was locked in a room with a human flesh-eating and foul-smelling troll.

Those bastards. Those fucking bastards! They didn't even think to check that no one was inside?! Did no one notice my absence at dinner? I don't have many friends, no one but Neville really, but someone should have said something considering how often I'm targeted by bullies even if just to make fun of the fact that I had finally broken down and cried like a baby! Am I truly so fucking forgettable?

I haven't done anything to anybody! All I have ever done is become friendly with the teachers and offer to help everyone with homework and scheduling. I proved that Weasel boy that he was saying the spell wrong by being the first in class to cast it correctly. I helped Neville with his pronunciation and was awarded when his feather jumped. It wasn't perfect, but it wasn't like anyone else besides me had done any better.

The stall hiding me shattered into chunks and splinters. The troll was growling and wailing his anger at being trapped. Fear had frozen my insides.

I'm alone with a fucking troll.

This troll is going to eat me because my tormentor and his famous friend locked me in a bathroom with it.

I'm going to die alone in a fucking bathroom!

" _ **HERMIONE!"**_

I jolted at the simultaneous screams in my head.

" _You are not alone."_

" _We are right here with you."_

"We won't abandon you to fight alone."

" _ **Wouldn't even if we could. Besides, we are one. You die, we die and all that touchy feely bullshit."**_

" _Serena!" Diclonia sounded as if she would have slapped the Night Bane if she had the physical body to do it. "Now think, Mia. What spells do you know that will end it's life quickly and painlessly. We can't drag this out. Not if you can't… Shit."_

The troll had apparently noticed us now and my mind jumped out the proverbial window and took a flight down south.

" _ **Someone's going to have to Take Over. Poor girl is terrified."**_

" _Hermione! Move it!"_

I jumped out of the way just as the club was swinging down. The stone floor gave way with a sickening crack where I had been sitting not a moment ago.

Thankfully, the adrenaline had kicked my brain into gear. "We… We need to… to…. C-cut off it's head. That's the thinnest part of its body that I can see and I can say I used a strong slicing hex."

"Excellent! Now get out your wand and do it!"

I reached inside my robe only to find that special pocket empty.

" _Where the hell is your wand?!"_

" _ **You know I was being sarcastic about the luck thing, right?"**_

" _You're out of time, Mia! Do the Take Over!"_

The troll was preparing for another attack. I can't spot my wand and I'm backed into another corner. Diclonia is right. I have no choice.

"Take Over: Diclonia."

My magic opened a door and demonic energy surged forth. The change was quick and seamless, the only differences made were that of my hair, eyes, and the new invisible appendages that sprouted from my back. I felt a small draft against my skin and knew my shirt and robes were torn.

The club fell downwards.

And shattered against an invisible barrier.

The troll looked dumbly at the stump of his club and roared again. He swung what was left of it at me only to be stopped again. Instead of breaking what was left of the club, one of the vectors wrapped around his arm and tightened. Being that the vectors are stronger than any metal, capable of cutting through the stone walls that trapped me, his arm didn't just lose blood flow… it was sliced off completely.

The troll was silent for a few seconds before it finally processed the loss of an arm and began roaring in angered agony. Maroon lifeblood spewed out of the stump and painted the walls and mirrors and sinks. The scene reminded me off my macabre awakening into the world of magic. My vision flashed for a moment, the bathroom changing to that of my childhood living room, and cleared just as quickly.

Sticky warmth sprayed over me and brought me back to the problem at hand. The troll was very angry now and had picked up his twitching arm from the ground. It was obvious he meant to brandish his disembodied limb as a weapon. He rushed forth again with both arms raised over his head, one quite literally.

The vectors moved again, all but one encasing me in an invisible bubble of protection, the one that didn't shooting up to pierce the troll's neck and appeared on the other side. The troll stood still, frozen in shock I'm sure.

The vector flexed again and lopped the head off entirely.

I gazed in confusion at the gruesome sight. The body was just… standing there. The arm was still lifted into the air, it's grip on the other still tight. Even without a head, the troll wouldn't fall. I began to worry that the headless form would renew its attack, but then it just collapsed. The arms fell, the knees buckled, and the body just dropped as if it just now realized it didn't have a head, a brain, to control it. The body fell forward and would have crushed me had my vectors not caught it and threw it to the side. The corpse twitched as it bled out from two wounds painting the tan floor red.

" _You should take a shower asap. And dispose of your robe and uniform."_

" _ **Really Cadenza? That's the first thing you say after…. That?"**_

"Well, it's better than pointing out the fact that she helped kill a living being. Knowing Mia, she'll be blaming herself and thinking over it for weeks."

" _Mia? Are you still with us?"_

The air left my lungs in a soft whoosh. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm…. I'm fine. I don't feel anything really, but I'm… fine."

" _I think she's in shock. Give her a minute to process everything."_

" _ **We don't have a minute. Someone is coming."**_

" _Not someone. It sounds like a group. Mia, you have to release my form if you want to keep yourself from discovery."_

I nodded and, like relaxing a muscle, cut off the connection between me and Diclonia. Not a moment later, the girls bathroom door was blown to smithereens. Two adults stormed in with wands raised and ready for action while three smaller bodies followed after them. I spotted Harry and Ron immediately, but was surprised to see Neville's pale face among the group.

Professors Snape and McGonagall lowered their wands, torn between staring at the still twitching corpse on the floor and the blood sprayed girl in the corner.

"Miss Granger?" The Head of Gryffindor rushed over to her prize cub, flicking her wand over my clothes. The warm, sticky blood evaporated. My ragged uniform and robe, however, were far beyond repair. "My dear girl, did you… did you… how did you…. Fight off the troll?"

" _ **Does she mean to ask how she killed it?"**_

"At least she didn't ask if Mia was the one to kill it."

I looked into my Professor's gaze with watery eyes. Just as Cadenza predicted, the situation had begun to sink in… and I was feeling guilty. "Professor? They locked me in here… with a troll. I didn't mean to kill him. I just didn't want to be eaten."

McGonagall frowned and pulled me into a hug. She stroked my back from crown to midback. "It's alright, dear. You did very well for one so young."

Suddenly, my deepest fear rose it's ugly head and whispered in my inner ear. I jerked out of her hold. "Professor, am I going to be expelled?!"

McGonagall's eyes widened and she pulled me back into her torso. "Of course not, Hermione! You were acting in self-defense. It's not like you went searching for the troll, unlike two airheaded simpletons I have the misfortune to know."

I saw Potter and Weasel flinch from the corner of my eye and knew that McGonagall was giving them a very dark glare. "But I… killed it!"

"It's actually very impressive, Hermione. Not many first years can take on a troll and live to tell the tale. I think this deserves ten House points; for stopping a troll before it could harm anyone else." She pulled away and nudged me towards the dreaded Head of Slytherin and every Gryffindor's nightmare. "Professor Snape, would you escort Miss Granger to the infirmary and have Madam Pomfrey check her over? Some of the blood might have been hers and I want to be sure the troll didn't pass on any diseases."

His eyes roved over me, sending cold shivers down my spine. He had what father called shark eyes: blank and completely apathetic. It was unnerving. "No need to involve the mediwitch. I'll take care of her myself."

McGonagall wasn't happy. "Are you equipped to handle Miss Granger's injuries?"

His eyes flickered to his elder. "You forget it is I who brews Madam Pomfrey's potions _and_ tends to the Slytherins that don't wish to bother the witch."

"Very well. Once you're done, be sure to escort her back to Gryffindor Tower. I don't want Filch catching her after hours and keeping her from her much needed rest." McGonagall transferred me to Snape's hold and turned on the very boys that put me in this situation to begin with. "As for you two! Do you know what you've done?! If Miss Granger wasn't such an upstanding and ambitious student, she would have been killed tonight all because you two decided to go troll hunting!"

Ron, ever the idiot, tried to defend himself while Harry attempted to strangle him with his glare. "It's not like anyone would miss the bossy bint! Besides, how were we supposed to know she was in there? We were more interested in trapping the troll!"

Neville looked angry. He looked vastly different, a far cry from the nervous and shy boy that accepted my tutoring with a smile. "Harry knew! He asked at dinner where Hermione was and I told him she as in the first floor girl's lavatory crying because you were a right bloody git to her today, Weasel!"

Ron's face darkened to match his hair. "He wasn't paying attention to anything you were saying about the bloody know-it-all?!"

"Enough!" McGonagall's shrieked command had shut up all three boys. "Thank you, Mr Longbottom, for informing us of Miss Granger's where abouts and defending your Housemate. Five points will be awarded to you. As for you, Mr. Weasley: you are proving to be vastly different from your brothers before you. While they may not be the… best and most attentive of students, they would have never wished death upon a member of their own House or shown such hatred to one that has done nothing but attempt to improve her Housemates marks. Ten points from Gryffindor for such shameless behavior and two weeks of detention. I'm certain Mr. Filch will work that vitriol out of you."

Potter take a tiny step forward. "Excuse me, Professor McGonagall, but I really didn't know Hermione was in here. I heard Neville when he said Hermione was crying in a bathroom, but it slipped my mind when Ron and I found the troll. We just wanted to stop it."

The Deputy Headmistress was not appeased. "Your slip of the mind could have cost Miss Granger her life, Mr. Potter. I have half a mind to expel both you and Mr. Weasley, but I know _you_ did not truly mean harm on a fellow student. Still… five points from Gryffindor for putting a classmate in danger and week of detention with me. Report to me after dinner this sunday evening for detention."

If Snape were a cat, he'd be puffed up and bristling. "Five point deduction and a week of detention for a boy that attempted indirect murder on a girl from his own House?"

McGonagall shot him a glare. "Shouldn't you be on your way to your office?"

"I wanted to stay and enjoy Potter finally receiving punishment, yet it appears I've wasted precious time. Come, Miss Granger."

" _Aren't you forgetting something, Mia?"_

I glanced back at the rubble. "But my wand…"

McGonagall's eyebrows shot up in shock. "Your wa… Miss Granger, are you telling me you used wandless magic to… take down a troll?" She didn't wait for an answer. He lips pulled back into a broad smile. "How very advanced of you, Hermione! Twenty points to Gryffindor! I am very proud of you, Hermione! I knew you were something special the day I hand delivered your acceptance letter!"

Professor Quirrell chose that moment to come stumbling into the bathroom., his wand out and stuttering. "W-w-w-where is it? The t-t-troll? I g-got your m-m-message, M-M-Ms. McG-Gonagall! I'm here and… and…. You d-d-don't n-need me I see."

McGonagall gestured to the boys. "Miss Granger took care of it, Professor. Would you mind leading these boys back to their dormitories?"

Quirrell's eyes flicked to me and I got the feeling that this stuttering, pathetic excuse for a man was not as pathetic as he appeared. "Y-Yes, of… of course." He fumbled with his wand, dropping it once, trying to place it back in his pocket.

"Excellent. Now if you all will excuse me, I need to go see Headmaster Dumbledore about Miss Granger's academic career." I received another pat on the head as she passed by and padded out of the room.

"Quirrell, be sure to clean up this mess, would you? You _are_ the troll expert."

Quirrell offered a queasy smile and stumbled after the boys.

Snape took out his wand and flicked it towards the remains of the stalls. My wand flew out from the bottom of the pile, aiming it's pointed end at Snape's torso. I reached up and snatched the angry ivory from the air before it could pierce Snape's body. The furious aura of the wand receded and was replaced with aggravated content. I glanced up to see the Potion Master eyeing us both with suspicion. I could only shrug. "He doesn't like other people touching him."

That oh-so-annoying eyebrow of his arched. "Indeed. I have known wands to be picky of their handlers, even my own is discontent when handled by any other but me, but never has one tried to injure me for simply summoning it." He started out the door, not bothering to slow his pace for my much shorter legs.

I managed to catch up, though it took me three steps to match just one of his strides. "Professor, what is the make of your wand?"

He moved a little faster. Now it took four steps to match his strides. "That is a personal question, Miss Granger, and I fail to see how it pertains to you."

" _ **Man, what a dick."**_

"Why don't you tell him about your wand, my dear?"

 _*Oh, I see. Tit for tat and all that.*_ I had to keep my gaze on the floor in search of things that might trip me up. "Well, my wand is made of bone with a griffin feather core; 10 and three quarters inch, slight flexibility."

After several more paces, I was jerked to a stop by Snape's hand on my shoulder. He turned me around, so violently I would have fallen if it weren't for him catching me, and leaned down to look me in the eyes. His gaze was intense, his dark orbs revealing nothing yet everything. "Your wand is made of what?"

I tried to shrug off his hold, but his hands tightened around my deltoids. "Bone and a griffin feather core. The day I went to get my wand was very strange. All the wands with unicorn hair cores rejected me completely, going as far as to roll or jump away. The phoenix cores didn't know what to make of me, but dragon heartstring cores liked me best. A 10 and three quarters vinewood had chosen me, but was blown to smithereens by this one."

Snape's brow arched again. Damn that eyebrow! "It… why would it destroy your prospective wand?"

I stroked the warm ivory. "He didn't like me touching other wands. Mr. Ollivander said that he somehow escaped a locked safe and blood wards to get to me."

The Potion Master stared into my eyes with unnerving stillness. I often thought that if Professor Snape were an Animagus, he would probably be a shark or a panther or even a peregrine falcon. All three are ambush predators and each one dominated the top of the food chain, and if not, they were close enough.

He finally released me and continued to the dungeons, not bothering at all to slow down for my poor legs. Once we descended into the cool dampness of the Slytherin dwelling, he stopped in front of his office door and beckoned me inside. He didn't tell me to sit, so I simply stood to the side and tried to curl in on myself. The troll's demise was coming back to haunt me and I didn't want to attract anymore of Snape's attention.

Professor waved his own wand and a series of bottles came flying to his hand. He gave me one of them, ordering me to drink, and cast a diagnostic spell I had seen Madam Pomfrey use once before. The potion I managed to choke down wasn't nearly as foul as those in the infirmary. If Snape wasn't so scary, I'd come to him for healing.

"Hm. For a child that just faced off with a level four-X beast you are curiously free of any major injuries." He slipped behind his desk and pinned me with his dark gaze. "So tell me, Miss Granger. How did a first year know-it-all like you kill a troll without a wand?"

" _ **I think he knows."**_

" _Don't be ridiculous. Mia darling, just tell him you panicked and managed to use wandless … what is it called… Slicing hex! Tell him you used the slicing hex."_

I licked my lips nervously. "I… I used wandless magic, sir. I read of the Slicing hex before and… I…."

His eyes grew darker with each word that came out of my mouth.

" _ **Shit, he definitely knows."**_

Snape's long fingers drummed against the top of the desk. It was like looking up and seeing a panther staring down at you, completely still save for its flicking tail.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Miss Granger. Despite your annoying hand waving and overwhelming eagerness to prove yourself, you are a… relatively good student. You do your work, use several resources to cross check your answers, turn in well written homework even if it is an inch or so longer than the assignment and gives us teachers more work. My problem with you is that you don't truly think. You read a series of books and spit out the information verbatim. You take every published word as truth. When it comes to potions, you remember the recipe, but you do not understand how the ingredients work together… why the react the way they do. However, for all your irritating bookish brain, I had no doubt a Gryffindor like you had a pure and courageous heart."

I was speechless. Snape, the feared and much despised Professor Snape, had admitted that I was a good student. Though I was insulted by his statement that I just spat out my books verbatim.

"That was until I felt the demonic energy radiating from you."

" _Well shit, he does know."_

" _ **Called it."**_

"Should I eat him?"

" _Shut up! Let her attempt to talk her way out of this. We don't want to kill if we don't have to lest we undue attract attention."_

Professor Snape smirked cruelly. "Thought I wouldn't recognize the magic signature? Thought that you were so smart to summon a demon to do your bidding and none would be the wiser? I guarantee you, Miss Granger, that I and the Aurors know demon magic when we feel it."

' _The Aurors? He's going to call in the Aurors?!'_

"Can I eat him now?"

He continued, "But I am curious. Not everyone has encountered a demon. When scanning the magic remnants of a spell, one could easily mistake demonic energy for that of Dark Magic. It's like a Curse Breaker looking over a foreign object covered in curses composed of ancient runes and some made of similar but still different runes that happen to compose what appears to be a simple locking spell but is actually an infertility curse. He ends up missing that curse completely because he did not recognize it for what it was and becomes incapable of having children which is a great misfortune among the those of our world." I filed away that tidbit for further examination and possible use. "However, Auror graduates are made to watch a demonic summoning so they can get a feel for the magic, the energy, so that they may remember it and recognize it should they ever come across those idiotic enough to strike a deal with a demon."

I gulped in fear and tried to throw his suspicion off of me. "Sir, I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't summon anything. Is it possible that what you felt was perhaps the remnants of another student's summoning?"

"Don't play dumb, Miss Granger. It doesn't suit you. I had actually considered that idea until you said your wand was made of Demon Bone. Bone wands were a popular concept as they are capable of great power and a sign that those they chose were of incredible magical strength. However, it quickly went out style due to the extreme pickiness of the Bone wands. If anyone had taken the time to read through wandmaker journals, they would know that Bone wands only choose those who carry and control the life force of a sister being. I know Nerida Vulchanova, the woman who created Durmstrang, carried a Dragon Bone and heartstring core wand. She was a Dragon Take Over Mage. Bone wands cannot be won like other wands either. Once they choose a master, they tend to defend them viciously. In your case, with the Demon Bone wand and Griffin feather core, your wand will react violently to anyone who should try to take it from you by hand or spell as the Griffin is known to be one of the most protective creatures in the world." He leaned over his desk. "So what's your story, Miss Granger? What made you desperate enough to call upon forces you could not even hope to understand?"

" _ **I repeat: what a dick."**_

 _*He already knows. Should I just tell him? Maybe he'll understand. Plus, he may know about Take Over Mages. Maybe he could provide more information.*_

" _It's your decision, little Mia. It's your secret."_

 _*But it affects all of us.*_

" _We will support whatever decision you make."_

"And if he threatens to tattle, I can always eat him."

As if I'd let that happen.

I took a deep breath in preparation for a trip into my past. "I told you the truth, sir. I truly have never summoned a demon. I had never even heard about them until I was six and a half years old." The horror of my past flickered across my mind's eye in vivid, sporadic spurts, the red colors glowing brightly.

"It was a rainy April night. Spring Break was coming to a close and I was eager to return to school. Not that I had any friends there or anything, but my parents and teachers were talking about moving me up a grade level or two or even sending me to a different school altogether. One that would focus on my intellect. The point was that I was going to leave my tormentors behind to pursue better things. Unfortunately, life had other plans.

"I woke up to a man dragging me out of bed and tying me up. He dragged me down the stairs. Nothing prepared me for the four other men rearranging my living room while my parents struggled in their bonds. I was thrown between them while one bastard gave directions on how the night was going to go. Apparently, he had seen someone, a witch or wizard, use magic and the obliviating team must have missed him. I guess he was envious and wanted magic for himself. He told his followers that a Demon would give them magic of their own to use. All it would take was a few murders. Can't make an omelette without cracking a few eggs, right?

"They took my parents and slit their throats and used their blood to draw a summoning circle. Gods, I still remember that horrid smell. Metal and… and excrement. I was screaming into my gag, begging them to stop. They just… they used the blood of my parents like an artist would use paint. It's like they didn't even care that they had just taken two innocent lives in front of a child! Once the circle was, they tossed their bodies aside like garbage. One man actually… he… he touched my mother! He….

"Anyway, once they finished, the man in charge picked me up and carried me to a point and started chanting. I bit his arm as hard as I could. I swear I can still taste it some days. His blood I mean. Of course I was no match for him and he just beat me off his arm after he got over the shock.

"He continued his chant threw clenched teeth, keeping one foot on my back to make sure I couldn't crawl away.

"And then the air grew heavy. It felt like… like…" I could not find the words to describe that period of time; that moment before a Demon appears in your home.

I continued, "I can't remember much after that. All I remember is that a pretty woman just… popped into existence. She had long, pink hair and was… uh… completely naked. I think that the men got angry. She refused to give them what they desired. And then they just… One moment they were all standing there and the next they were all over the room.

I closed my eyes, trying to see past the black haze that had descended on me that day… night. "I can't remember anything after that. After seeing my living room painted a new shade of meaty red, I guess my little child brain had shut down. When I woke up, I was in a hospital with a new voice inside my head."

I did it. Excluding father, I had divulged the story of my birth parents for the first time. I kept my head down for the entirety of the tale, unwilling to see the pity in his eyes. Since day one, the only emotions Professor Snape showed me was contempt, annoyance, or apathy. But I would sooner spend the rest of my school career suffering his anti-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw wrath than have him treat me like glass out of pity. Dear gods! I had enough of that in Romania with father! It took many beatings, and even an execution father performed on my behalf, to get the special treatment to stop.

"Ah, that's why it's difficult to read your mind."

I jerked up at that, filled with indignation. Had he truly been trying to read my mind?! When I met his dark gaze, I saw no pity. Instead, his eyes were gleaming with amusement and… sympathy? Understanding?

"Camaraderie, my dear. I think he feels a connection to you based on similar experiences. Perhaps he has experienced savage loss the way you have."

He spoke before I could. "Miss Granger, it sounds to me like you are a Take Over Mage. Since you have kept quiet about it for so long, I am going to assume that you know that Take Overs are viewed as almost Dark Beings. At least in Britain and Scotland they are. I know for a fact that the Durmstrang territory actually honors the Take Over as their founder was one. Nerida Vulchanova, also known as the Dragon Lady, protected her school fiercely and is rumored to have charmed a Hungarian Horntail into a timeless sleep and locked it beneath her school should it ever come under attack. Whether it's true or not no knows as no one is stupid or brave enough to find out."

I nodded in understanding. The only book on Take Over Mages I could find had listed the known Take Overs over the centuries. In fact, the son of Salazar Slytherin was a Snake Take Over. Go figure. "Sir, it sounds as if you know your way around the subject. I could only find one measly book and it wasn't that helpful. It's actually a book of creatures and, well… it wasn't very informative."

"I'm not surprised. The British Ministry of Magic considers them Dark and tries to regulate the information. You were right to keep it secret." Professor Snape's face was softer than I'd ever seen it. Those lines weren't nearly as harsh.

"Actually, it wasn't my… ability that kept my mouth shut. I was more worried about people's reactions to my choice of… um… the book said that they're classified as beast. I didn't want to be seen as a freak." I slumped in my seat upon the remembering the fact that Professor Snape knew my secret. "You're not going to tell anyone, will you? Now that you've confirmed the Ministries view on Take Overs, I really don't want to receive any more negative attention. I'm having enough trouble with my own Housemates."

Snape's thick brows furrowed and he leaned back into his comfy looking swivel seat. "I've noticed your seclusion. Why is that? I would think with the points you earn and your intelligence that you would be somewhat popular with your peers if only for them to exploit your mind by getting you to do their homework."

I knew exactly why I wasn't well liked. "I said something on the night of the Sorting after we were introduced the the dorms. That horrid Weasel was telling Potter about how Slytherin was a House of evil and everyone was just agreeing. I had to say something."

Snape's eyes widened in shock. "What did you say?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "I told the group that wearing green doesn't make anyone evil. Those in Slytherin are known for their cunning and ambition, and though that can lead one down dark paths, it doesn't make one evil. The Hat considered putting me in Slytherin, but I requested Gryffindor because they seemed more friendly. Everyone laughed at me and Ronald demanded I name one Slytherin that wasn't evil. I reminded him that Merlin was a Slytherin and everyone seemed to shut up at that. I should have kept my mouth shut at that, but I just had to continue. I had to prove that a House didn't make one good or evil. I went on to say that Sirius Black, I read about him during my research of the wizarding world, was a Gryffindor and it's said that he was actually the one responsible for the betrayal and deaths of James and Lily Potter and that of Peter Pettigrew. Ron got really mad and ever since then has made it his mission to make my life a living hell."

Snape regard me in total silence. His face was an emotionless mask that gave away nothing leaving me dreadfully uncomfortable. Eventually, he glanced down at his wristwatch. "It appears it is far past your curfew, Miss Granger. I will escort you to your dorm and we can continue our conversation at a later time."

He got up and breezed passed his desk, extending a hand to help me to my feet. Before he opened the door, I had to stop him. "Sir, pardon me for asking, but Arana has told me that there is a… sickness in your left arm."

The man stiffened and his relatively relaxed composure disappeared behind defensive anger. "Just who in the hell…!"

"I haven't told anyone! I mean I'm the school outcast. Who in the hell am I going to tell. Besides, Arana says that the… sickness could prevent you from reincarnating. She thinks she can remove it if you'd like her to try."

That seemed to shut him up. His face was clean, cleared of any and all emotion.

" _ **Oh, he is interested. I can smell it."**_

So I continued to talk. "We all have spent many nights discussing the curse on your arm and how it got there and different ways to remove it. Arana said she's probably the most suited to it seeing as the curse itself is attached to your soul."

His right hand began to rub at his clothed forearm. "You… you truly think you can do what no other has been able to accomplish? Can you really remove the Dark Mark?"

"I can't," I stated honestly. "but Arana can. She and her kind were made to handle souls. She said she can rid you of that curse in a pinch."

Snape stood silent as a grave, thinking over my offer, and finally nodded. "Very well. I will let you _try_ , but you cannot mention this to anyone. Not. A. Soul."

"Who am I going to tell that would listen?" My eyes roved around the rather small office. "Sir, I would suggest we move this to another room. Preferably on with far more space. Arana is… uh, large specimen."

"Specimen?"

Snape opened the door and gestured to another just down the hall. "There are many unused classrooms. That one is pretty large."

We moved silently down and across the hall, slipping into the unused classroom and shutting the door without hardly a noise to give us away. Cobwebs and dust was the theme and old desks and chairs lined the far walls. There was plenty of space for Arana to work, though the ceiling was a bit too low. I turned from my perusal of the room and faced my Professor. "I'm going to change now and you'll meet Arana. Please refrain from screaming when you see her and remain calm. She's doing you a favor."

I took a deep breath to prepare myself. _*Alright, Arana. You're up.*_

"About time. I need to stretch my legs."

"Take Over: Arana."

The shift from one form to another didn't hurt, but unlike Diclonia, there was a lot more changes to my human body. For one, Arana was a Spider Demon. From the waist up was human female while the rest was spider…. black widow in her case. Second, her vision was different. She was able to see magic even while it was dormant. Third, though I was aware of my surroundings, my conscience took a backseat and left Arana in charge. While it was like that with most of the girls, Serena seemed to be the only one to completely take control. It was nerve wracking, especially since Night Stalkers weren't known for their control. Though incredibly patient and skilled at evading notice, they got too easily distracted by food. Food being unwary humans. Once targeted, no victim can away alive. Ever. And death by Night Stalker is a terrible way to go. Very… violent.

Though he didn't scream, Professor Snape's eyes were larger than usual. I was vaguely aware of the ceiling against our head as Arana gave her eight legs a stretch. Her sweet soprano tumbled out of her mouth, startling him further. "Ah! Freedom!"

She bent her legs and lifted her arms above her head, cracking her spine and elbows, loosening up her joints and muscles.

Finally, Arana peered down at the dark man below her. "Hello there, little one. I am known as Arana."

Snape regained control of his facilities and his face became blank once more. "I am Severus. Miss Granger informed me you know about the Dark Mark on my arm."

Arana lowered herself to his level. "Oh come now, Severus! No need for formalities when we are alone. We and her father have taught Mia better than to go spreading information that is not hers. However, I believe I can remove this little problem of yours. Give those gossipmongers one thing less to gabber about."

Though his face was clear of all feeling, his eyes told a different story. His obsidian eyes glowed with wary hope. He wanted to believe in us, but he also prepared himself for disappointment. "Many have tried to remove the Dark Mark. What makes you think you are capable of such a feat?"

Arana giggled, her mirth ringing through the air like a bell. "With all due respect, Severus, they are not me."

She gently took hold of his left arm and brought it closer. Her four-knuckled, slender fingers undid the buttons faster than any spell could and pushed the fabrics up to reveal a faded tattoo that reeked of evil intent. He tried to pull away, but Arana's hold was harder than iron. Our eyes could see the sickly black-green strings that stained his skin and dipped into his grey soul.

"I am surprised a mere mortal was able to cast this magic." She glanced up to give my teacher a reassuring grin. "It will be a little tricky, but removing this stain shouldn't take more than a few moments."

She placed one hand on his waist, right above where his belly button was hidden and moved the other to cover the Mark. "Here's what will happen: I'm going to press my energy against your soul and, if you haven't made a deal with a Demon, it will do it's best to expel the intruding energy. I will latch onto the curse and drag it out with me. Shouldn't be too difficult. The process is similar to cleaning souls of memories."

Even though we could no longer see his face, our gaze focused on the light of his aura and magic, Arana knew he was nervous. She could smell his pheromones. They made her hungry. "And if I had made a deal with a Demon?"

"Then mine would just corrupt it further." Arana deadpanned and shot her aura into his own like an arrow. We heard his gasp of shock that turned into a growl of pain. As predicted, his magic reacted negatively to the intruding energy and rejected it immediately as something far too different from itself. Arana had no trouble latching onto the curse attached to his soul like a leech. The curse gladly came to her call. In no time at all, a disgusting black-green glop dangled between Arana's fingers. A little tug of the string, the magic, holding it all together and the curse just… vanished into thin air. It was no more. Remnants dripped to the floor like black rain and evaporated.

"There we are! You're fit as a fiddle now!" Arana's eyes roved over the Professor's form, catching the too slender, albeit muscular, frame. "Well, no longer cursed that is. Honestly dear, do you ever eat? Or see sunlight?"

Severus was too busy gawking at his white forearm to answer her. "It's gone. I can't believe it. It's gone!"

"Hmph! I told you that those other wizards have nothing on me, dear."

Severus' mask had dropped completely to show his his shocked awe at what had just occurred. The Dark Mark, a curse that which everyone had agreed was irreversible, was gone from his arm. Severus would no longer bare the mark of the Dark Lordling, Voldemort. Whether or not it could be placed there again I didn't know, but for now, Severus could flaunt his pale forearms to the world without fear of being ostracized.

The man looked up from his unblemished arm. "There is not a single word in the english language that comes close to describing my gratitude. Should you or Miss Gran… Hermione or whoever else is in her head ever need help, I am more than willing to lend you my knowledge and my wand."

We smiled down at him. "We are fine on our own, as you saw tonight, but I'm sure Hermione would love nothing more than to pick your brain. You are one of her favorite teachers here, you know. Even if you do come off as a cantankerous, miserable sod."

"Hmph." Professor Snape allowed himself a grin, a true smile of joy without a hint of his usual sarcasm or derision. "It's getting rather late. I need to get Miss Granger up to her dormitory. Preferably before midnight."

Arana agreed and receded back into her place inside my head, taking with her the extra limbs and soul-sight. The teacher blushed and turned away when he realized that Arana's bigger size had torn through my uniform. A few spells I had read about in the library and my uniform was stitched back together.

We left the room together and padded down the hall in companionable silence. While waiting for the moving staircases to shift, Snape placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "You know, if you feel threatened by your Housemates or as if you don't belong, I can call for a re-Sorting. It goes against tradition, but it has been done before."

"Hm. I'll have to think about that. Give me a week and I'll get back to you." It was a nice thought, though. I had chosen Gryffindor because I personally valued courage and Gryffindor was the House of the brave. Perhaps I should have listened to the Hat the first time around. On the plus side, I wouldn't have to deal with Ronald anymore.

Professor Snape left me at the Fat Lady's portrait and wished me a good night. The painting was too shocked by his good mood to say anything and I rushed into the empty common room before she could recover.

I heaved a sigh and ascended the stairs to the dorm room I shared with Lavender, Parvati, and Fay Dunbar. Though Dunbar was nice enough, she was distant, preferring the company of the second years over her peers, I detested sharing my room with such messy girly girls that gossiped about me endlessly and made fun of my appearance.

" _You could spend a little more time on your looks. Appearance matters, darling."_

 _*I'm not here to find a mate, I'm here to learn. If I'm going to impress anyone it shall be with my mind, not my body.*_

" _Who says you can't do both?"_

" _She's only twelve years old, Cadenza. The girl is far too young to be dating anyone! You are lovely the way you are, my dear. Now, let's get some sleep and get back at the Weasel in the morning."_

" _ **I say we enlist his brother's help. You know, the bookends. They'd know all about their little brother and the best ways to beat him into submission."**_

"That's not a bad idea. For now, Hermione needs her rest. She's had a long day."

Like a dutiful daughter, I wrote to my father of the night's events and sent it off with a Hogwarts owl. I dressed in my pajamas, brushed my teeth, and slipped into bed. I realized that Snape never promised to keep my secret before I fell into the dreamscape.

* * *

If you want more of this, or another story, go vote for it! The poll is up on my profile.

-SPN :3


	2. Happy Birthday to Me :3

Alrighty, ladies and gents. The time has come for me to announce the winner of the poll. And for me to come to terms with the fact that I'm one year older. It's a bitter pill to swallow.

So now, without further ado, I give you the winner of the story poll.

Drumroll, please.

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

...

 **The Meaning of Family with an astounding 104 votes!** Wow!

However, since I really don't want to leave my HP fans hanging, i've decided to continue the holder of second place, **Draconic Motherhood** , as well: with 52 votes. Only 2 more than _Gift of the Dragon God_.

Thank you to everyone who voted. It really warms my heart to know that so many people enjoy my silly little fanfictions. I know you all have high expectations for me and every chapter I post and I only hope I can live up to them. I know it's impossible to please everyone, but I can damn well try.

Thanks again for voting.

-SPN :3


End file.
